Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{10}{5q - 1} \div \dfrac{7}{3q}$
Explanation: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $x = \dfrac{10}{5q - 1} \times \dfrac{3q}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $x = \dfrac{ 10 \times 3q } { (5q - 1) \times 7}$ $x = \dfrac{30q}{35q - 7}$